<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retreat and Recharge by Fallingunderground13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552011">Retreat and Recharge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13'>Fallingunderground13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ash's Adventures in Devildom [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bubble Bath, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Erections, Sensual Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:23:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon and Asmo fight at the retreat, Levi deals with jealousy and arousal. Asmo pampers Ash. </p>
<p>Spoilers if you haven't read through lesson 8.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ash's Adventures in Devildom [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to everyone who's read the first 3 parts to this series! I appreciate all the kudos =) This one mostly focuses on Asmo but the other brothers still make their appearances.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the last night of the so-called retreat at Lord Diavolo’s palace. After spending 2 days running amuck the castle, being chased through a labyrinth twice, being threatened by Lucifer AGAIN after his supposed apology, using Solomon’s powers and securing a pact with Asmo….I was more exhausted than I’d ever been before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmo’s flirt meter was off the charts since we made our pact only hours ago and I was too tired to even begin to care or fend off his wandering hands. I was even too tired to get embarrassed that Simeon was in the next bed over as a witness to it. I don’t remember when Asmo got me out of my oversized sleep shirt but I was currently laying on my stomach in a bralette and my cotton pajama shorts. Asmo’s magic fingers were gliding over my back working out weeks worth of tension...I might have been drooling on my pillow...and chattering away about how soft my skin was, how good I smelt and how he couldn’t believe he forgot to pack massage oil for the retreat. Asmo, who typically didn’t like to be ignored, seemed satisfied with the occasional umhmms and grunts I was able to issue with my limited brain capacity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asmo was currently straddling me and working out a knot in my lower back when I couldn’t hold back a moan of pleasure at the sensation. At the same time, Mammon came barging into our room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! What the fuck Asmo!” Mammon was yelling and pushing Asmo off me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oof!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I grunted as I heard Asmo fall off the other side of the bed and Mammons full weight fell on top of me pinning me to the bed, caging me in like a protective shield. “Why were you letting him touch you that way?!” Mammon growled lowly in my ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re crushing me.” I grunted, words muffled by the pillow my face was currently smashed into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh! You’re such a brute!” Asmo was screaming and grabbing Mammon by the hair, dragging him off me. Before I knew it I was trapped on the bed between both demons as they fought over me. I decided to just play dead between them and let them work it out. Maybe if I could figure out how to fall asleep in the middle of this, I could sleep through anything the Devildom chose to throw at me? Doubtful…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get away, get away, get away!” Mammon was yelling and swiping at Asmo trying to be careful not to hit me in the process while hugging me to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi had walked into Ash’s room when he heard Asmo and Mammon yelling at each other, Satan and Beel were quick to follow. Currently he was watching a mass of limbs writhing together on the bed, he knew nothing sexual was going on but it was hard not to let his mind wander there….he couldn’t help the rising jealousy as he watched his brothers pawing over Ash, pressing her body between theirs. He felt his pants getting tight and was glad he was still wearing his long jacket to hide his budding erection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I’m getting turned on by my brothers fighting over some 3D normie!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He scolded himself and hoped his brothers were too preoccupied to notice his blushing cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point a pillow fight broke out and when I saw a flaming pillow bust a hole through Asmo’s bed, I decided it was time for mere mortals to peace out. Unnoticed I crept out of the room and started jiggling the handles on the other doors in the hallway until I came to the first unlocked door and flung myself down on the first available bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow” Levi rubbed his head, how the heck did Lucifer even manage to throw a pillow THAT HARD, he thought to himself. Not wanting to be hit again, he luckily had landed near the door and decided to army crawl his way out. “Ugh freaking normies.” he sighed, he couldn't’ wait to be back home, this retreat SUCKED. He found their bedroom door open and to his great surprise he found Ash curled up asleep in his bed. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood there staring, not sure what to do, he wanted to strip down and curl up against her, she was only wearing a lacy bralette and tiny little shorts...</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could feel his erection growing again. But what would his brothers think if they found him cuddled up in bed with a human?! He decided to just sit on Beels bed and stare at her. His erection wasn’t going away and he was just about to palm himself when Beel and Luke stumbled into the room in a daze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is Ash in your bed Levi?” Beel asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know! I just found her there when I came back to the room!” Levi shouted louder than was necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you going to do to her Demon! You’re not sleeping in the same bed as Ash! She’s already been mauled enough!” Luke yelled angrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to sleep with some normie human but she’s in my bed.” Levi growled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can have my bed Levi.” Beel offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not sleeping with her either! You’d probably eat her in your sleep!” Luke glared up at Beel who towered over the child sized Angel. “I guess I’ll have to sleep with Ash…” Luke said as if it was a great sacrifice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so doggy.” Beel said as he grabbed Luke by the collar and set him down on Luke’s own bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a dog! Don’t touch me!” Luke struggled haplessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Barbatos came to wake me up the next morning because it was my turn to cook for the group, he was handing me a fresh set of clothes. I looked around confused for a moment, Levi and Beel were sleeping in the other beds in the room and Luke was passed out in a chair next to my bed like a little guardian angel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was still fighting the sleep from my eyes as I made my way to the Palace kitchens behind Barbatos. Despite how tired I was, I was excited to cook for the group. Solomon was already there when Barbatos and I arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had the Palace Pantry filled with almost any human food you could imagine, so feel free to make whatever you’d like. I’ll be here to assist you.” Barbatos informed us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Let’s come up with a menu and split the dishes between us then. What do you like to make Solomon?” I asked as I made my way towards the giant walk in pantry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Solomon wanted to make some middle eastern dish I’d never heard of and a tuna casserole, it seemed like a weird combo for a sorcerer to want to cook but I didn’t question him. The casserole was a good idea because it was easy to make in bulk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I decided to make a huge batch of creamy potato and bacon soup, pulled pork sandwiches with coleslaw and apple pie. Barbatos baked fresh rolls for the sandwiches, a large batch of caesar salad and helped with our prep work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Solomon and Barbatos kept the conversation flowing easily as we worked. I couldn’t help sneaking glances at Solomon, feeling jealous. His movements were so graceful even when doing menial tasks, he held himself with such poise and had so much confidence! His dishes came out looking like they were prepared by a top chef too and I found myself doubting my own dishes even though I knew I was more than competent in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I continued to stew in jealous thoughts I started noticing a strange sensation in my gut. Almost as if a string had pulled taunt connecting me to someone else. The feeling was unnerving and almost as soon as I took notice of it, it started to dissipate and with it my jealous feelings subsided too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Are you still with us Ash?” I heard Solomon’s voice and looked up to see him looking at me with that self satisfied smile he always wore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sorry. I must have spaced out. What did you say?” I tried to act nonchalant. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh it was nothing important.” Solomon smiled. “Let’s take our dishes out to the table.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. I just need to get my last pie out of the oven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After setting the table, I met up with some of the brothers who were milling about outside the dining room complaining about this or that. Spying Luke I walked over to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry if I stole your bed last night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually you stole Levi’s bed but I wasn’t about to let any of those creatures in bed with you.” he sniffed haughtily. I tried to suppress a giggle, I didn’t want to know what Luke’s reaction would be if he had known that I’d already shared a bed at one point or another with 3 of the demons in this room. When he crashed with Beel and I, Beel had slept on the floor while Luke took the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for defending my honor Luke. You looked like a right guardian angel when I woke up.” I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! It was nothing.” Luke blushed and walked away to Simeons side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you owe your apology to me.” Levi said sneaking up behind me. I turned to face him and he was blushing for some reason. “Umm...were you trying to summon me a little bit ago?” he asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Summon you? No….why do you ask?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? I don’t know. I felt a weird tug on our pact bond.” he explained, I still didn’t know why he wouldn’t look me in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh….Oh! Well I was feeling really jealous a little bit ago.” I admitted in a whisper. “But I wasn’t calling for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Interesting.” Levi mused. “Why were you jealous?” he asked curiously, finally looking me in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason.” I shrugged and walked away quickly, not wanting to admit being jealous over Solomon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are darling.” Asmo linked his arms with me as we all started making our way to the dining table. “It’s a shame how our night ended, you should come by my room tonight and we’ll continue where we left off.” he whispered in my ear. “I’ll make sure to lock the door so we aren’t surprised by any scumbags.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY! I heard that!” Mammon yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was secretly feeling self satisfied after the mixed results of lunch. Solomon’s food looked like it belonged on the food network but it tasted like garbage, Beel wouldn’t even touch it. It was lucky that Barbatos and I had cooked enough food to feed everyone or else we would have left a very bad impression of human food for the demon and angels. Well at least I knew there was one thing I was better at than Solomon! It would have been a sweeter victory if Solomon had acted the least bit put out by it but of course, he barely reacted. I tried to enjoy my victory and not be too petty about it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The more pacts I secured the less free time I seemed to have in my schedule which was difficult for my introverted self. While Asmo insisted on reminding me constantly that he had an open door policy when it came to me visiting him, I had to enforce a strict closed door invitation only policy on my own bedroom, which luckily thanks to the pacts I could enforce. Satan and Lucifer I didn’t have to worry too much about since they didn't have a habit of barging into my room at all hours of the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weekend had finally arrived and I had refused all invitations to leave my room, determined to catch up on all the assignments that I was falling behind on. Lucifer had been putting pressure on me about not disappointing him or Lord Diavolo. I sighed looking at the stack of papers on the table. I wanted to curl up in bed with a good book for the day. Determined to set more boundaries going forward with the brothers I set to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later my stomach was growling so I got up to get a snack, opening my door I found Beel, Levi and Mammon camped outside. Beel was eating and Mammon and Levi were preoccupied on their phones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry?” Beel asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” I answered looking at the three suspiciously. Beel nodded with that look he got when he was serious about food. “I’ll get you a snack.” he stood and walked into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ASH! Are you done yet? I need your help with some co-op dungeons!” Levi said grumpily getting to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before I could respond Mammon was on his feet too, shouting over Levi. “She doesn’t have time for your games Levi, she’s gotta come to the Majolish with me. I need her advice...I mean I need her to tell me how great I look when I’m trying on some new jackets I saw there the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beel was suddenly back, pushing a big plate of food into my hands. “If you get hungry again. Text me.” Beel said seriously “I’m going to the gym.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Beel.” I stood on my tip toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the big idea huh!? Why is Beel getting kisses while you’re ignoring me?!?” Mammon started sputtering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm. I don’t know Mammon, maybe that’s something you should reflect on?” I said sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mammon shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh. You’re so loud stupid.” Levi groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, why do you care? I didn’t think you liked getting kisses from stinking humans?” I teased him. While Mammon sputtered and flailed looking for a rebuttal I ignored him and continued. “Mammon if you need a second opinion ask Asmo, and Levi I’m too busy. Maybe Mammon can play the co-ops with you today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of them could respond I shut the door in their face and clicked the lock with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon and Levi looked at each other with a huff before walking off in opposite directions. Levi went back to his room and started pacing. Ever since Ash made her pact with Asmo she’d had less and less time for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t fair!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought angrily, thrashing his tail about until he almost knocked over one of his precious figurines. He’d been there for Ash since the beginning, he was the one who helped her get her first pact with Mammon. She should prioritize her time with him, he shouldn’t have to go begging for some normie’s attention and a human no less. He was frustrated with himself that he even craved Ash’s attention. It just wasn’t fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon kicked at a rock moodily as he made his way to the Majolish, ALONE. He hated that Ash kept making pacts with his brothers. He wanted to be the only demon in her life, he was her first after all and she should be prioritizing her time with him over anything else. He couldn’t believe she was locking herself up in her room to do school work over hanging out with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had sequestered myself in my room all day Saturday, Beel brought me dinner to my room and left me in peace. Seriously, gluttony must be his only fault because he was a sweetheart. I had a feeling Levi and Mammon were upset with me but I couldn’t placate their selfishness 24/7 I had stayed up most of the night but I felt good because I’d finished all my work and got ahead on next week's lessons too. So I was going to treat myself to a quiet day, ALONE, with a good book. I just had to make it through breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are your studies coming along Ash?” Lucifer asked me as breakfast was winding down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! I spent the day yesterday catching up, I’m actually ahead on my studies at this point.” I stated proudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon and Levi perked up hearing that but then quickly turned to frowns at my next words. “I’m really tired though so I want a quiet day of rest in my room so I have enough energy to get through the week.” I said giving pointed looks at some of the brothers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds like you’ve earned it. I’ll make sure my brothers don't have time to bother you today.” Lucifer said with a sadistic grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer started doling out duties to Mammon and Levi as I left the dining room. He was too busy torturing them to notice Asmo hot on my heels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling you need to let Asmo take care of you today!” he cheered linking arms with me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asmo, I was serious about what I said.” trying to pull away.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And I’m serious too. I’m going to take such good care of you today, you’ll be a new woman by tomorrow!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asmoooo….” I whined petulantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tut tut, that’s no way for a lady to behave. Now let's grab your precious book and then we’re going to my room.” Asmo ushered me into my room “Get your book, I’ll grab you a change of clothes.” he said as he rummaged through my drawers and stuffed a few things into my overnight bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we need to go shopping again.” he said with exasperation as he pulled me out of my room and marched me towards his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be sooooo fun!” he clapped with glee.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Asmo shoved me into his room and locked his door, he sat me down on a chaise lounge, handed me a silk robe from his closet and told me to undress while he prepared a bath for me. I waited until Asmo was in the bathroom before ducking into his walk in closet to make sure I had privacy while I undressed and put on the robe. Then I sat back down on the lounge and opened my book, as long as Asmo kept his hands to himself, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo came back in and turned off all the lights except the reading lamp next to the loung and began lighting candles and burning incense. Long slender fingers plucked the book from my hands and saved my place with a bookmark before pulling me towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the tub!” he clapped. I had seen peeks of Asmo’s room before and it was a room fit for a real princess. However, this bathroom was amazing. The large jetted tub looked like it could fit more than a few people and there was a huge walk in shower with several different types of shower heads including a waterfall feature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” I gawked. There were more candles lit around the tub which was full of bubble bath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t just stand there silly, get in!” Asmo tugged on the tie of the robe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” I clutched the robe to my body. “Turn around and I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t be shy sweetie.” Asmo laughed. “You dont have anything I haven’t seen before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point Asmo.” I glared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fine! Have it your way.``He turned his back to me with a smile, I could see his face in the vanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And cover your eyes!” I snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh I like this game, should I grab a blindfold?” he teased me. I just stood there and glared at him until he closed his eyes with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood there for a moment longer watching him in the mirror making sure he wasn’t going to open his eyes and then quickly disrobed and sank into the heavenly waters. Thankfully with the bubbles I could sink in and nothing was visible to Asmo. “Okay.” I gave Asmo the green light to turn around. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Asmo pushed a small service cart next to the bath. He handed me a glass of wine from the cart, I noticed there were a few chocolates on a plate and my book was also there and a small hand towel. “Thanks Asmo, this is actually amazing.” I took a sip of the wine and then dried my hands and reached for my book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmo just smiled at me looking very satisfied with himself “I’ll be back in a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was so relaxed I couldn’t focus on my book so I set it back down, drank some more wine, the chocolates seemed suspicious to me so I left those alone and closed my eyes for a bit. I had almost drifted off when Asmo came back and moved the cart out of the way. I glanced down, relieved that I was still covered up by the bubbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmo started running the water and sat on the side of the tub. I eye’d him warily as I noticed he had changed into a robe himself. “You better not be thinking of joining me.” I told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand to his chest “You’re so cruel Ash! I’m not joining….this time anyway.” he winked. “Now turn this way, I’m going to wash your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmo’s fingers felt amazing as he massaged the shampoo into my scalp. “You’re so good at this Asmo, you could give the ladies at Goetia a run for their money.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmo laughed. “Oh not just anyone gets to have these hands on them honey. You should feel extremely lucky right now.” he beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he had rinsed my hair, he dipped a sponge into the water and started gently scrubbing my back and then slowly moved over my neck and collarbone. Without a word pressed the sponge into my hand and walked over to the shower to get the water temperature just right. Then he left, shutting the door behind him after telling me. “Finish up and then rinse off in the shower, if you’re not out in 10 minutes I’ll have to come in after you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made sure to be rinsed, toweled off and back in my robe in 5. I shook my head when I realized he only left me a lacey thong to put on and no bra. Asmo sat me down at his vanity and combed out my hair and gently towelled off the remaining excess water. Then he walked me over to a massage table that he’d set up while I was in the bath. I noticed he had a variety of oils set out. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>By this time I was so relaxed out of my mind that I didn’t even protest when he instructed me to disrobe and lay down on the table. I did at least keep my chest covered and out of his view. “Oh Ash! Who knew you were hiding this body under all those clothes?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make this weird Asmo.” I rolled my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I expected Asmo to be more chatty, normally he would talk my ear off about the products he was using, but for him, he had been unusually quiet. He set to work right away, starting at my neck and very very slowly working his way down my body. I was putty in his hands by the time he reached my lower back, barely awake, I didn’t even flinch when his hands glided over my exposed bottom, the thong hiding nothing. His touch while always sensual was professional and skilled and I couldn’t help the small moan that escaped as he massaged the neglected muscle. He didn’t linger and moved down my thighs until he made his way to my feet where I received the best foot massage of my life. Hell, this whole experience had been the most relaxing divine moment of my life. He covered me up with my robe when he was done and I sleepily sat up to put my arms through and secure it back around me. Guiding me to his bed he sat down with his back resting against a mountain of pillows and guided me down to rest my head in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want your book darling?” he asked me softly. I shook my head no, “too sleepy.” I yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so adorable Ash.” I closed my eyes for a moment while Asmo lifted my long hair from beneath me and spread it out over his lap, gently combing his fingers through the slightly damp strands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok Asmo?” I asked him, looking into his eyes. “Hmm? Why would you ask me that?” he frowned slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve just been unusually quiet. It’s not like you.” I shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmo gave me the most beautiful and sincere smile that I’d ever seen grace his pretty face. “I knew you needed a quiet night. It’s hard for introverts like yourself to be going all the time. I wanted to make sure you properly recharged.” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was stunned to silence. I was flattered that the ultimate narcissist could even understand that about me, let alone care to make it his problem. I’d always seen Asmo as the ultimate player and so I’d immediately walled myself off from his charms. Now I was seeing something new underneath the avatar of lust. I felt my heart pick up its pace for the first time around him as I took in his beauty. Asmo had a sort of universal beauty, he wasn’t chinseled and masculine like Mammon. He was toned but there was a feminine softness to him, he had the prettiest face I’d ever seen of a man or woman, he was very androgynous. His eyes had to have coined the term bedroom eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m lovely darling but you’re going to make me blush if you keep staring.” he smiled coyly at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...I just wasn’t expecting that from you. Thank you for taking care of me.” I told him, and I meant it too. Asmo had just secured his own little piece of my heart in that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, it's my pleasure darling.” he continued to comb his fingers through my hair in a soothing manner. “Next time you can give me a massage.” he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. You’ve earned it.” I replied lazily drifting off to sleep. Asmo chuckled softly. “I’ll hold you to that dear one.” and pressed a soft kiss to my brow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>